


Resurrection

by ddietz315



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddietz315/pseuds/ddietz315
Summary: Kerr Avon and the crew of Scorpio are prisoners of the Federation on the planet Gauda Prime. But, the always scheming Servalan has an offer for Avon: Help her repair the damaged ship Scorpio and rule the Federation by her side. Will Avon finally give in to Servalan's seductive charms or will he do the right thing by liberating a desperate scientist who has developed the antidote to Pylene-50? Read on to find out.
Kudos: 2





	Resurrection

OPENING TITLES

SCENE 1:

Replay of the final scene from "Blake."

KERR AVON stands in the control room of the potential "revolutionists" headquarters, surrounded on all sides by black-uniformed Federation troopers. He looks on all sides of him. We see first, a look down on the dead body of ROJ BLAKE who has a bloody gunshot wound in his heart. Then come views of his crew who lay sprawled on the floor, then a glance at a TV viewscreen that shows the wreckage of his ship Scorpio, and last a pan-around at the Federation troops. Finally, Avon raises the rifle he has been holding. We see a close-up of his face and before he fires, a wry smile comes over his face. As he fires, the screen blackouts and we hear his shot followed by a full barrage of Federation fire.

SCENE 2:

The blackout fades into a brilliant white light, as if someone is opening their eyes. Kerr Avon is lying prone on a bed in a prison cell. The bed is the only piece of furniture in the white cell room. Avon squints at the light and then slowly rises to a sitting position on his bed. He feels his right arm and then rolls up his sleeve and finds a red-stained bandage there. Avon then rises from his bed and walks over to the hexagonal cell door which suddenly opens. Avon prepares to step out but jumps back as a guard passes by, surprisingly he doesn't notice the open cell door or Avon.

Avon then proceeds out into the corridor a little more cautiously this time. He walks down the hall and finds similar hexagonal doors. On the left-hand side of each is a small panel with buttons, a screen, and a digital display with names on it, the first being "VILA RESTAL". Avon punches a series of buttons and observes the man lying on a bed asleep. Further on he does the same thing to the cell of DEL TARRANT, and finally casually observes the name plates on the cells of DAYNA MELLANBY and SOOLIN.

Avon then walks down more corridors pausing at one point to look out a window at the bleak though seasonally spring landscape of Gauda Prime. He eventually comes upon a door at the end of one corridor. It opens as he approaches it but as we see him enter from inside the room, he jumps back as a familiar voice is heard.

SERVALAN

Do come in, Avon. We have much to discuss.

Avon slowly enters. We see Servalan lounging on a couch in an elaborately decorated room.

SERVALAN

You don't seem very surprised to see me Avon.

AVON

Why should I? It seems that wherever I go, you will eventually turn up.

SERVALAN

Yes, it does seem inevitable, doesn't it? I suppose that you're wondering what all of you are doing here?

AVON

The thought had crossed my mind. Where are we anyway?

SERVALAN

Oh, you're still on Gauda Prime. About ten miles from where Scorpio crashed. In the time that you and your crew have been incapacitated, Gauda Prime has joined the Federation. You see Avon, the Federation has been interested in this planet for a long time, because of the rare and rather extraordinary raw materials that are found here.

AVON

You could've fooled me.

SERVALAN

Oh, of course we never made it painfully obvious. You would've never come here had it not been for Blake.

Avon reacts to the name.

SERVALAN

He was the bait and you fell for it completely.

AVON

That may be so. But you had an opportunity to kill us all, and I've never known you to be merciful.

SERVALAN

Merciful, no. Practical, yes. You see, you and your friends had some information that was vital to us, even Blake.

AVON

Blake?

SERVALAN

Yes. Didn't you even wonder why Blake was so badly disfigured? He had been under our jurisdiction the whole time.

AVON

I know.

SERVALAN

Yes. We were using him in an attempt to build another Liberator, but then you showed up. Then it became a simpler matter.

AVON

Repair Scorpio.

SERVALAN

Yes.

AVON

Blake was never on Scorpio, and even if he were, I doubt that he would've given you the information on it.

SERVALAN

He was on Liberator, which gave us the initial idea. And no, at first he didn't give us the information willingly.

AVON

Then how?

SERVALAN

Drug-induced hypnosis. That's why this planet is so valuable, the materials mined on this world are vital to the production of hypno-drugs.

AVON

Such as Pylene-50.

SERVALAN

Exactly.

AVON

So, how much have we told you?

SERVALAN

Quite a lot. But there are some things we are having trouble with.

AVON

Such as?

SERVALAN

The teleport for one thing. And the main computer. Both things that you can repair.

AVON

But not as a zombie.

Avon smiles.

SERVALAN

(smiles back)

No. Not only that, I want you the way you are.

Avon stares uncomprehendingly.

SERVALAN

Don't you see what I'm offering you? Rule of the Federation by my side.

AVON

But you don't rule the Federation.

SERVALAN

Not yet. But with Scorpio, anything is possible.

(Pause)

Would you like to see what we've done so far?

AVON

Naturally.

Servalan leads Avon out of the room and down several white corridors to the spaceport.

Two guards stand on either side of the entrance and snap to attention when Servalan arrives. The door slides open and Servalan leads Avon to a railing overlooking the spaceport. There in the middle of various Federation Pursuit Ships, and short-range aerial vehicles is Scorpio, looking almost majestic among the other craft. Avon is in awe at the repair job.

AVON

Astonishing.

SERVALAN

A feather in my cap, wouldn't you say?

AVON

You must have a very good engineer.

SERVALAN

The best. So, what do you think of my offer now, Avon?

AVON

Intriguing. I think you could actually do it.

SERVALAN

Is that a "yes"?

AVON

Not quite. Give me some time to think about it.

SERVALAN

Of course. You have all the time in the universe. Ah, but you're probably hungry aren't you?

AVON

Famished, to be quite honest.

SERVALAN

Guard.

One of the guards enters.

SERVALAN

Take this man to get something to eat.

As Avon and the guard exit.

SERVALAN

Oh, Avon.

Avon stops to face her.

SERVALAN

Don't take too long to come to a decision. Patient, I'm not.

Avon and the guard exit.

SCENE 3

The guard leads Avon down another set of corridors to what seems to be the dining area. They come to the door that gives access to the hall. The door opens and Avon enters.

There are a lot of off-duty personnel eating, some black-garbed troopers, some appear to be scientists dressed in long lab coats. Avon gets a meal and observes the interior of the dining area.

Soon he spies the remaining members of his groups sitting at a table eating. He sees no other open seats and walks over to the table. The group look up and notice Avon as he sits down to eat.

There is a moment of hostile silence as Avon begins to eat. Finally, Tarrant speaks.

TARRANT

(Threateningly)

I don't recall anyone inviting you to sit here.

AVON

I wasn't aware you needed an invitation on a prison planet.

SOOLIN

You don't get the message do you Avon? You're not welcome here.

AVON

By whose orders?

TARRANT

By my orders!

AVON

You don't control me, Tarrant.

TARRANT

Yes, that's always been the problem hasn't it? Had a little meeting today, did you? What did she offer you?

AVON

Oh, you wouldn't understand.

TARRANT

Oh, wouldn't I? You know it's real nice of her to give you free-walk of this place while we stay locked up in cells!

AVON

I'm not responsible for your misfortunes.

TARRANT

I don't believe it. The great Kerr Avon has crossed the line.

DAYNA

He's been over the line for years.

AVON

(getting angry)

You're even stupider than you look, if you believe that.

TARRANT

Is that so?

AVON

Yes. You've followed someone "over-the-line" for how long? Who does that make the bigger fool?

Angered by that, Tarrant grabs Avon by the lapels of his jacket and lifts him violently from his seat. Vila and the others stare on in disbelief as the confrontation attracts the attention of the other personnel. Tarrant now stares at Avon menacingly.

TARRANT

If I were you Avon, I'd pray that I'll do it quickly!

AVON

And if I were you, Tarrant, I'd let go of me before your life expectancy was suddenly cut short.

TARRANT

(Sardonically)

Oh, and just what are you going to do, Avon?

AVON

Not me. Him.

Avon cocks his head in front of Tarrant who slowly turns around and comes face to face with the muzzle of a federation guard's blaster. He immediately loosens his grip on Avon's lapels. The guards then herd the group with the exception of Avon out. Before he exits, Tarrant turns to Avon.

TARRANT

This isn't finished.

AVON

(sarcastically)

Oh, I know...

(Another guard tells everyone to resume what they were doing before. As this happens an older-looking scientist approaches Avon from behind)

THROTX

(quickly in a whisper)

I need to speak to you.

Throtx slips a tiny piece of paper into Avon's hands, then we see him exit through the door.

SCENE 3

The luxurious room where Avon met Servalan. She has been watching the actions of the last scene on a closed-circuit screen. The guard who had taken Tarrant and the others off comes in and addresses Servalan.

GUARD

Did you get all that, Commissioner Sleer?

SERVALAN

Yes. It was to be expected that Avon would contact his crew. Fortunately, the Pylene-50 made them perform beautifully.

GUARD

Does that mean we can discontinue use of the drug?

SERVALAN

No, I still want them hostile towards Avon. Just so there's no possibility of him gaining any allies. For now, take this to Vila.

She hands the guard a bottle of red liquid.

GUARD

What is it?

SERVALAN

Adrenaline and Somma.

GUARD

(quizzically)

For a prisoner?

SERVALAN

Yes. Complete with the added kick of Pylene-50. If I'm right, Avon will try to contact Vila next.

GUARD

Why?

SERVALAN

(Sighs at the boy's ignorance)

You have so much to learn. Avon needs Vila to help him get out onto the surface.

The guard gives a puzzled look.

SERVALAN

In case you didn't notice, we don't as yet have Orac.

SCENE 4

Avon's cell which has been decorated to make it more homey. Avon sits at a desk trying to repair his teleport bracelet/communicator. He probes silently inside an open panel with a type of electric prod. He does this for several moments until a small light flickers on signifying success. He quckly replaces the panel and activates the communicator and speaks into it.

AVON

Orac. Orac, are you there?

For a moment, there is no response.

AVON

Come on Orac, this is no time to be sleeping!

ORAC

(O.S.)

How can I be sure you are Avon if you do not give the proper code-phrase response?

AVON

(chuckling to himself)

Orac, you are a very annoying computer.

ORAC

(O.S.)

The code phrase!

AVON

"The king is dead. Long live the king".

ORAC

(O.S.)

Proper phrase given. Functioning may begin.

AVON

Well?

ORAC

(O.S.)

As you well know, Avon: "Well" as a command is insufficient.

AVON

Just give me a rundown. Is all going according to plan?

ORAC

(O.S.)

I have not heard from you in two months. I very much doubt that all is going "as planned".

AVON

Well, maybe not exactly. That's only to be expected though, isn't it Orac?

ORAC

(O.S.)

You knew going into this that there were bound to be set-backs.

AVON

Yes, well that's why I had you along. What have you been able to find out?

ORAC

(O.S.)

As you have already guessed, Gauda Prime has become a primary source for Pylenite. The raw material that Pylene-50 is made from.

AVON

How so?

ORAC

(O.S.)

The Pylenite mined here is of the highest purity ever encountered. A few drops of G.P.-Pylene-50 has the potency of at least 10 average injections. It is also more stable which is how they have been able to put it in food and water supplies and not just inject it by medical laser.

AVON

What about the discrepancy in the use of the drug?

ORAC

(O.S.)

It had been used on several planets but the success was limited. It seemed the effects of the drug lasted only temporarily. They wore off in a matter of days. Further analysis found that there had been a type of anti-toxin put in the original compounds which rendered immunity to the drug, in a matter of days.

AVON

I'm aware of that. It was the reason for the step up in the concentration.

ORAC

(O.S.)

Exactly. I traced the information and found that it only could have been injected in the Pylene-50 before it was distributed. That meant that its inventor, Dr. Throtx, had developed an effective neutralizing agent.

AVON

So, he was telling the truth when he contacted me after all.

ORAC

(O.S.)

I believe I mentioned that to you at the time.

AVON

Yes, well remind me to consult you next time. How do I go about finding Throtx?

ORAC

(O.S.)

I believe he has already found you.

AVON

The one who gave me his room number in the cafeteria?

ORAC

(O.S.)

Exactly. I suggest you go and talk to him as to his reasons for contacting you.

AVON

I don't need you to tell me that.

ORAC

(O.S.)

You may also learn the truth about Blake.

AVON

I'm sure I will.

ORAC

(O.S.)

Wait! What about me?

AVON

Oh, don't worry, Orac. You should be safe where you are.

Avon cuts off transmission.

SCENE 5

Avon has left his cell to find Throtx. He goes down several corridors and finally gets on the level he wants. The room numbers are purposely placed out of order and we see several come close to the number Avon wants. Finally, he finds the right one. He presses the buttons to enter.

We see the interior of a lab slightly cluttered with beakers and other scientific equipment. Avon shifts through the scientific mess and eventually picks up a vial containing a thick orange liquid.

THROTX

(O.S.)

Try to be careful with that.

Avon turns and sees the older scientist he met earlier enter and come towards him.

THROTX

It's the only thing that's kept the Federation from conquering the entire galaxy.

AVON

Dr. Throtx, I presume.

THROTX

Yes.

AVON

So, this is the neutralizer, is it?

THROTX

Yes. It's actually a bacteria found on this planet that inhibits the effects of Pylenite. I've had to mutate it recently to compensate for the over use the Federation has put it to.

AVON

Over use?

THROTX

They've exploited it. Originally, it was intended to be used on penal colonies to pacify violent prisoners. But the Federation decided it would better serve the purpose if they used it for whole-scale planetary pacification.

AVON

How have they been able to repair my ship? The basic things would've been easy enough, but Scorpio had some rather... radical modifications.

THROTX

Something else I developed.

Throtx leads Avon over to a device with a screen in the middle of it.

THROTX

The Imatron. It interprets the brainwaves of a subject, transmits images onto the screen, and a computer collects and stores the data.

AVON

It assumes, doesn't it, that the information is readily accessible. That the subject wishes to give it.

THROTX

Pylene-50 makes it difficult for anyone to hide information, if that's what you mean. It relaxes the inhibitions of a subject and renders them highly susceptible to suggestion.

AVON

So, that's how she turned them against me.

THROTX

Your crew?

Throtx looks down ashamed.

AVON

What? What is it?

THROTX

I'm afraid the drug only enhanced the hatred they already felt towards you for leading them into a trap.

AVON

Yes, what about Blake? Orac said you'd know something about that?

THROTX

What do you mean?

AVON

Did he betray us?

THROTX

Yes, he did.

(Pause)

Only he didn't know it.

AVON

What do you mean?

THROTX

Blake had been on this planet for months, trying form a new rebel alliance. When the Federation discovered the true usefulness of this planet, they hadn't counted on Blake being here. He was able to drive off their first wave of attacks, but that didn't deter the Federation. They attacked instead his internal organization. One by one, his personnel were being turned into Federation puppets. They were only half complete when you arrived and forced that rather sudden Federation coup.

AVON

Using your Pylene-50, I assume.

THROTX

Yes. My work has been turned into something terrible. That's why I want you to get me away from here, Avon.

AVON

What's in it for me?

THROTX

The neutralizer, a way to manufacture it, and the Imatron if you like. I just want to go back home away from the Federation, away from the war, away from everything.

AVON

All right Throtx, you've got a deal. Be ready to leave in five hours.

THROTX

Five? Why five? I could be dead by then!

AVON

Dead? What do you mean dead?

THROTX

(Can't keep it in any longer)

Alright! Servalan is onto me. Yes, I know all about that Sleer business too. She knows someone has been altering the Pylene-50 and when she finds out exactly who, I'm afraid my "research" will be terminated.

AVON

Along with your life. Alright Throtx, I'll do my best.

SCENE 6

Avon walks along more corridors after his visit with Throtx. He is going to Vila's cell. He approaches the door and punches in the code to the viewer on the door control. On the screen is Vila, lying asleep on his bed, below the bed lies an empty bottle.

AVON

(Activating communicator)

Vila.

He does not stir.

AVON

Vila.

Still no response.

AVON

Wake up, Vila!

The view alternates from Avon into the communicator to Vila in the cell looking up at a surveillance camera.

VILA

(Stirring and looking up. Groggy yet sarcastic)

Oh, is it you? I thought it was some guard bringing me my food.

AVON

Vila, we have to get out of here. I need you to open the main door to get me out onto the surface. I need to get Or...

VILA

(Interrupting)

Oh no! Nothing doing, Avon! You've led me into some spots before but not this time. I'm through taking orders from you! I'm quite content to stay in my cell and wait.

AVON

Wait? Wait for what? Death?

VILA

If need be.

AVON

Oh, come now Vila. That's not your style at all.

VILA

It's also not my style to take orders from homicidal maniacs like you! Not anymore!

AVON

(Noticing the bottle)

Vila, where did that bottle come from?

VILA

What do you care? Commissioner Sleer is right, you're a callous unfeeling...

AVON

Servalan gave you that?!

VILA

Yes. Wonderful woman. Really deserves the presidency.

AVON

Vila, that wine's been drugged!

VILA

Drugged? No!

AVON

Vila, that wine's turned you into a Federation zombie!

VILA

It has not! I'm totally capable of making my own decisions!

AVON

Prove it then. Give me the combination to your cell.

VILA

Now, how would I know a thing like that?

AVON

Come now Vila, a talented thief with eyes that don't miss a thing? You must have seen the guards do it a hundred times.

VILA

4017.

Avon starts to punch it in, but Vila stops him.

VILA

No! It was 7014...

AVON

(Annoyed)

Which one is it, Vila?

VILA

7014! Yes, I'm sure of it!

Avon punches the code on the door panel and the hexagonal door slides open. Vila steps out unsteadily.

AVON

Are you alright?

VILA

Perfectly.

Avon stuffs a capsule in Vila's mouth.

VILA

What was that?

AVON

Pylene-50 neutralizer. Should work in a few minutes, let's go.

VILA

Go? Where are we going?

AVON

To the main doors. I need you to open them.

VILA

What for?

AVON

So I can get out onto the surface. I need to get Orac.

VILA

Orac? What do you need that old bucket of micro-chips for?

AVON

I need Orac to make the repairs to make Scorpio space-worthy so we can leave. What do you say to that?

VILA

I'm all for getting off this rock, let's go.

Avon and Vila walk along several corridors and down a few flights of stairs until they finally reach the door. Avon hands Vila his old lock-pick kit and Vila goes to work. After only a few seconds, the doors open. Avon then turns to Vila.

Avon

Well, are you going back to your cell or would you like to come with me?

VILA

(Fully recovered)

You got me out. I'm not sure I have the same free roam of the place that you seem to have.

AVON

(Flatly)

You don't. Come on.

SCENE 7

Out on the surface of Gauda Prime, Avon and Vila trek for Orac. We see at first their shapes walking along a sunlit horizontal slope. We see this for the first few moments of their search and then a closeup of Avon and Vila as they walk.

VILA

Avon, answer me a question will you?

AVON

What is it?

VILA

Why did you kill Blake?

AVON

You know why, Vila. Blake betrayed us.

VILA

Did he? All this time and confinement has made me think about that. Blake was a staunch revolutionary from day one. He wouldn't have rested until the Federation had been destroyed or at least altered to a better system.

Vila stops Avon in his tracks.

VILA

You know that. Avon, you may have killed him by mistake.

AVON

Perhaps. Perhaps I did him a favor.

VILA

What do you mean?

AVON

Blake's new rebellion had been infiltrated by the Federation. Without his knowledge, the Federation had extracted vital information from him and would've eventually destroyed him because he would've been in the way. In any case, I've made him more of a threat to the Federation then he was before. I've martyred him.

Avon and Vila come to a gulley that has a small, muddy stream running through it. Deep as a man, Avon and Vila walk the gulley's length for a few minutes and then Avon stops them at a certain area.

AVON

Stand back, Vila.

Avon withdraws a gun and aims it at the dirt. He pulls the trigger,and around the dirt a small circle of light begins to glow. A few seconds later it fades away, inside the hole we see Orac flashing and clicking away inside. Avon and Vila pull him out.

ORAC

Well! It's about time you got here!

VILA

And I thought I was being impatient all this time.

AVON

Orac, are you fully prepared to help with the functioning of Scorpio?

ORAC

I believe so. I have studied the repairs already done on the ship and have concluded that it will take a minimal effort to get it off the ground.

VILA

That ought to make you happy.

AVON

After we get away from here how long will it take to restore the ship to full operation?

ORAC

We should be able to do it while we're in space.

AVON

Wonderful. Let's go.

VILA

Wait a minute Avon. What do we do about the others? I mean, they're not to keen on going anywhere with you.

AVON

Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something.

VILA

I will?

Avon has already walked off. Vila gives a disgusted look and then rushes to catch up with him.

SCENE 8

Del Tarrant's cell. He is lying on a bed reading a copy of the book "Moby Dick".

TARRANT

(after glancing over several pages, to himself)

Humph! If I could only get out of here, I'd make a lot of money off this.

Indicates the book.

Suddenly he notices the security camera above his cell beep on, indicating he has a visitor. He rises from the bed as he hears the voice.

VILA

Tarrant!

TARRANT

Vila! What are you doing here?

VILA

What kind of question is that? I'm here to get you out.

TARRANT

Vila, these cells are locked from the outside. How did you get out?

VILA

Does that matter?

Vila punches the cell code on the door panel and the cell door slides open. Tarrant steps out.

TARRANT

Vila, what's going on?

VILA

What do you think is going on? We're getting away from here.

TARRANT

How?

VILA

Scorpio of course! Now let's get the girls and go.

TARRANT

Wait a minute, how did you repair Scorpio?

VILA

I had some help, alright?

TARRANT

(suspiciously)

From Avon?

Vila can't hide the truth on his face.

TARRANT

I suspected as much!

VILA

(at Dayna's cell punching in the code)

Does that matter, Tarrant? If we don't hurry and leave now, we'll be here forever.

TARRANT

Did Avon tell you that?

Tarrant turns down the corridor and begins walking.

VILA

(Noticing Tarrant's exit)

Tarrant! Tarrant, where are you going?

TARRANT

As far away from all of you as possible! Goodbye and good luck Vila! You'll need it!

VILA

Tarrant, wait! Tarrant!

Too late. Tarrant is gone.

VILA

Damn!

SCENE 9

Avon has worked his way back to Servalan's elaborately decorated office. He rings the bell this time and awaits Servalan's answer.

SERVALAN

(O.S.)

Come in.

Avon enters the room and Servalan is standing there regarding him.

SERVALAN

Yes, Avon? You want to tell me something?

AVON

Yes. I've decided to accept your offer.

SERVALAN

Good.

AVON

If you could just tell me what you've done on the ship so far, I can make the proper adjustments.

SERVALAN

Of course, I'll have Dr. Throtx deliver the information to you personally along with a repair team.

AVON

No! I work alone.

SERVALAN

(Smiles)

Of course, Avon.

As he turns to leave…

SERVALAN

Even when you led them, you were alone, weren't you?

AVON

Tarrant and the others?

Servalan nods

AVON

Well, let's just say I've never felt the need for company. Excuse me.

Avon exits. As he does, he notices Servalan smiling for apparently no reason.

He walks down the corridor a little further and picks up a silver case from off the floor.

AVON

(To case)

Orac, are you alright in there?

ORAC

It is not the most pleasant of all positions to be in, nor the most dignified.

AVON

But it is the most practical. Something's wrong.

ORAC

What do you mean?

AVON

Servalan knows something. That means something is going to happen when we reach Scorpio. It could get rough.

ORAC

I have learned to accept that from being around you.

Avon takes the case along the corridor heading for Scorpio.

SCENE 9

Avon arrives at the spaceport. The two guards on the door salute Avon as they did Servalan and when the door slides open, Avon enters. He walks to Scorpio and up the landing ramp and enters the ship.

Finally he arrives on the flight deck of the ship. It is slightly different from what he remembers but it is essentially the same. He takes Orac out of the case and places him on the table in fron of the front console. He then runs a cable over to the Slave computer and hooks it into one of its panels. He then hooks the other end into Orac.)

AVON

Alright Orac, let it rip!

ORAC

Let what rip? I need more specific instructions than that!

AVON

(Chuckling to himself then sweetly)

Orac, activate all onboard systems.

ORAC

That's better.

Suddenly the dimly-lit flight deck is illuminated and a strong hum of power fills the deck. The ship is now prepared.

ORAC

All systems operational.

AVON

Good. Prepare us for take-off as soon as Throtx and the others arrive.

ORAC

There are a few minor adjustments that must be made before we leave.

Avon takes out a repair-probe.

AVON

Oh, I know...

Avon begins the repairs.

SCENE 10

Dr. Throtx is walking along the corridors heading towards the spaceport. He is carrying a small metal box that contains the Pylene-50 nutralizer and the Imatron device. As he comes to the door to the spaceport a claxon alarm sounds.

SCENE 11

Scorpio flight deck once again. As the alarm sounds, Avon sits straight up from behind a panel he has been repairing. We also hear the alarm.

AVON

What the hell is that!?

ORAC

Someone has sounded the security alarm.

AVON

Damn! I knew it!

SCENE 12

In another corridor, Vila, Dayna, and Soolin, are pinned down behind a corner wall by a group of attacking Federation guards.

SOOLIN

Nice going, Vila. We would've made it if those guards hadn't spotted you!

VILA

What? That alarm sounded before I even turned the corner.

DAYNA

Knock it off you two! This is not the time or the place for an argument! We've got to get to Scorpio!

SOOLIN

Right. So what do we do?

VILA

Alright. Soolin: I want you to try to dash over behind that other corner. When I give the signal, we'll both start firing. Cut them down from two sides.

DAYNA

Vila!

VILA

(Defensive)

What?

DAYNA

(Smiles)

That's brilliant.

Vila smiles with pride. Soolin crouches and prepares to leap across the fray to the other corner, her gun drawn at the ready.

VILA

Ready?

Soolin nods.

VILA

Go!

Vila and Dayna lay down some cover fire as Soolin dodges the enemy fire and finally somersaults to the other corner, successful. She then crouches in a ready position and glances to Vila.

VILA

Now!

The three of them together turn their guns down the corridor and fire on the four guards who fall very quickly thanks to Dayna and Soolin's impeccable aim.

When the smoke clears, we see the three of them come out from behind their defense area and walk up to the bodies sprawled before them.)

DAYNA

Well, that takes care of them.

SOOLIN

Don't get too comfortable. There'll probably be more patrols sent after us. Where do we go now, Vila.

VILA

This way.

Vila leads them down the corridor to the spaceport.

SCENE 13

Throtx had entered the door was walking to Scorpio with the case when the guards called after him. He turned to face them and as he did they drew their guns on him. Just as they are about to fire they were suddenly cut down by enemy fire.

Throtx turns to see Avon on the landing ramp of Scorpio holding a gun pointed in the direction of the now dead guards.

AVON

(Shouting at Throtx)

Come on! Hurry!

Throtx rushes towards Avon at an even faster pace than before due to the fear. He rushes up the ramp and follows Avon on board the bridge of the Scorpio.

Avon makes sure that Orac is still doing his job when he suddenly turns hearing footsteps coming up the landing ramp of the ship. He draws his pistol, ready to take care of the intruders whom it turns out, are Vila and the girls.

Replacing his gun, the tension relieved.

AVON

Vila, it's about time.

Dayna and Soolin are less than thrilled to see Avon on board the ship.

SOOLIN

I wasn't expecting him to be here.

VILA

Would you have come if I told you?

DAYNA

You know we wouldn't have!

AVON

Look, whether you all believe me or not, we're all under a death sentence here. So unless you want to become more casualties in the Federation war, take your usual stations.

DAYNA

So, once again Avon is in charge.

AVON

(Angry)

WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEBATE THIS!!!

There is an awkward silence for about a second. Then, outside the ship gunfire is heard. All the group rush out of the flight deck.

They jump down behind landing ramp which is somewhat defendable. They fire at the oncoming Federation troops. This goes on for several seconds until the Federation men withdraw to regroup.

AVON

You see? They'll kill me almost as certainly as they'll kill you.

SOOLIN

Alright, Avon. So we're in agreement. What now?

AVON

We leave now. Before they come back.

The group rise and prepare to leave until Avon looks around and notices.

AVON

Where's Tarrant?

VILA

Did you really think he'd come with us?

AVON

Damn! We need him to fly the ship.

THROTX

Tarrant? I remember him. The Pylene-50 had the strongest effect on him.

DAYNA

Why?

VILA

Deeta. Zeona. Any number of reasons.

AVON

So we're out a pilot.

SERVALAN

(O.S.)

And out of luck, I'm afraid.

The group turns and faces Servalan who has blocked the entrance with several of her troopers. She points a small gun menacingly at them too.

SERVALAN

Drop your weapons.

The group does so.

SERVALAN

Sorry Avon, deal's off.

AVON

Without me, you can't repair Scorpio.

SERVALAN

Oh, I think Orac can help me accomplish that. Your usefulness is at an end. As for you Dr. Throtx, you'll be executed with the rest of these traitors.

She indicates to her guards to raise their weapons and they comply.

SERVALAN

Prepare to join Blake, Avon.

The group stands paralyzed from fear and uncertainty as the troops prepare to fire. There is a tense moment of silence and then several of Servalan's troops fall dead from enemy laser fire. Servalan and the remaining guards turn to face their new enemy, Tarrant who is holding a very big and mean-looking rifle.

He waves the gun menacingly at them.

TARRANT

Don't move. Don't even think. Just drop your weapons.

Servalan and the troops comply. Tarrant keeps the gun trained on them as he enters the spaceport and backs to Avon and the others.

DAYNA

(with joy)

Tarrant!

AVON

How comforting, a psychopath with a big gun backing towards us.

TARRANT

If you want to get away from here, Avon, get on the ship.Because I'm leaving with or without you.

Avon smiles as he continues towards them. The crew prepares to leave.

Servalan though, has a hidden surprise. From her cloak she withdraws a small hand laser. She quickly points it at the crew and prepares to fire. Throtx is first to notice.

THROTX

Look out! She has a gun!

Suddenly alarmed by this turn of events the group jump into action as Servalan fires. Throtx is hit and falls to the ground. The group then turn to fighting off the enemy. The Federation troops pick up their guns and join the battle. The crew tries to fight from behind the Scorpio landing ramp. At one point Tarrant turns to Avon.

TARRANT

Get on the ship!

AVON

No!

TARRANT

Avon, you've got to start it up! Otherwise we're all gonna die here!

Avon is unsure.

TARRANT

I'll handle everything. Do it! Soolin, go with him!

Soolin nods in agreement. Avon nods and dashes up the ramp and into the flight deck of Scorpio. Soolin follows close behind.

We now see Soolin and Avon enter the flight deck of Scorpio. Soolin goes to a flight check station and Avon over to Orac.

AVON

Orac, I want you to start up the engines and prepare for immediate launch.

ORAC

You must make a repair on the drive system or else we will not escape.

AVON

Get us off the surface first! Then we'll worry about that!

SOOLIN

(reporting)

Engine one on line. Engine two on line.

Outside, Tarrant and the rest of the crew hear the engines roar to life. Tarrant turns to the rest of the crew.

TARRANT

Alright, that's it! Go!

Tarrant stays to cover as Dayna and Vila enter the ship then Tarrant follows. When he has entered the landing ramp rises to close with the rest of the ship.

The shot then turns to a front shot Servalan as she watches Scorpio leave the airblast from the engines blowing against her face.

Servalan

(Angrily to her troops)

Don't just stand there! Get after them!

Several of her guards run into the spaceport to board their respective pursuit ships and prepare to chase the fleeing Scorpio.

SCENE 14

Scorpio rockets away from Gauda Prime heading into space. On the flight deck, the crew sit at their respective positions. Tarrant, at the pilot's station guides the ship away.

TARRANT

(reporting)

All systems go. We're on our way.

ORAC

Information. Planetary launch. Three Federation Pursuit Ships bearing on our course at Standard by seven.

TARRANT

Let's give them a little surprise. Orac, prepare to initiate hyper-drive.

ORAC

I'm afraid I cannot do that.

VILA

You miserable bucket of spare component parts, why not?

ORAC

Because Avon has failed to repair that as yet.

All eyes turn to Avon, who rises quickly and heads to the aft section of the ship his repair prod at the ready.

ORAC

Pursuit craft, 90 spacials and closing.

SCENE 15

Avon feverishly repairs the drive in the aft section of the ship. As he does so he can hear Orac's reports piped through from the bridge.

ORAC

70 Spacials and closing fast.

After a few seconds more…

ORAC

50 Spacials and closing.

TARRANT

Avon, hurry it up back there!

Avon curses under his breath and continues his task.

SCENE 15

Cut-back to the flight deck and everyone sitting nervously at their consoles. Waiting to either escape or die. Vila can be seen with his eyes closed in a silent prayer.

ORAC

30 Spacials and closing.

Suddenly Avon bursts onto the flight deck and straps in at his position.

AVON

Go Tarrant!

ORAC

10 Spacials and closing. Plasma bolt launched.

Tarrant silently activated the hyper-drive button as Orac's last words come out. Scorpio takes off across space at an incredible speed. We see the crew flat back in their seats from the G-force of the speed.

SCENE 16

Servalan's elaborate office. She awaits a report from the Pursuit Ships at her desk. Then a call comes in.

SERVALAN

Yes?

PILOT VOICE

(O.S.)

Commissioner Sleer.

SERVALAN

(Impatient)

Yes? What is it?

PILOT

(O.S.)

I'm afraid they've escaped, Madame. At a speed that I've never seen a planet hopper do.

Servalan

Yes. Thank you, Commander.

She then rises from her desk and strides over to a window and looks out the night sky. Addressing it.

SERVALAN

You are resourceful, Avon. But I will find you, and when I do... your days are numbered!

SCENE 17

Scorpio flight deck now well away from Gauda Prime. Avon is over trying to repair the Slave computer. He then walks over to a console and sits down to repair a removed circuit. Vila and the rest of the crew come to his side. They observe his work.

AVON

What are you all looking at?

DAYNA

We just wanted to say thank you.

AVON

For what? I didn't do anything any of you wouldn't do.

SOOLIN

We know. But we thought we'd let you know anyway.

Avon returns to his work.

VILA

What's wrong?

AVON

I'm thinking about Throtx and what happened to him. It's a great pity.

SOOLIN

It's also a shame we didn't get his Pylene-50 neutralizer.

AVON

That's what I meant.

VILA

You mean this?

Vila removes a vial of orange liquid from his pocket and hands it Avon who gives him an inquiring look. Vila shrugs.

VILA

(With a shrug)

I picked it up off his body before we left.

Vila pats Avon on the shoulder and returns to his station as do Soolin and Dayna. Avon is left alone with Tarrant.

AVON

Well, what's eating you?

TARRANT

I said some things back there I didn't mean, Avon. And I.... I.... well I....

AVON

Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault.

Tarrant nods and returns to his station. Avon replaces the panel in Slave. As he does, Vila speaks.

VILA

Well, where do we go? Since Xenon Base was destroyed we have no home.

AVON

Perhaps we weren't meant to have one, Vila. I don't care where we go. It has to be better than here though.

DAYNA

What about the federation?

AVON

We'll deal with them when the time comes. For now.... let's just get the hell out of here.

END CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea for how to restart "Blake's 7" post-Gauda Prime. Could be considered as the first episode of a proposed series 5.


End file.
